This study will compare disease-free survival, overall survival and toxicity of high-risk primary breast cancer patients with negative axillary lymph nodes or with one to three positive nodes treated with adjuvant high-dose chemotherapy with doxorubicin plus cyclophosphamide, versus high-dose sequential chemotherapy with doxorubicin followed by cyclophosphamide.